blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Reigna The Bloodedge
Reigna the Bloodedge ''' (Formerly known as '''Regina Alexandra Kisaragi) is a S-Class wanted criminal like her mainstream counterpart with an extraordinarily large bounty on her head (well in the trillions range) for attempting to destroy the Novus Orbis Librarium multiple times single handedly, and later supporting and later joining as a member of the Ikaruga Federation Forces during the events of BlazBlue: Altered Destiny. She is the main protagonist of the BlazBlue: Altered Destiny series and the female counterpart to Ragna the Bloodedge who is the main stream hero of the Blazblue series. Information Background Altered Destiny Personality Like Ragna, she can be sardonic, rude, and abrasive to anyone he comes across. She is also quick to anger, stubbornness, and never misses a chance to use as much vulgar language as possible. Beneath his gruff exterior, however, She does shown to possess a softer, more compassionate side when away from combat in order to act tough even though she don't need to be at times. She chooses to keep up his public front because of the fact, she solely hates the NOL for destroying her life after the war left her and her sister forced to live in a church after there family was killed during the first war. She does genuinely care for certain people, like the people of the Ikaruga since they seem to be honest people trying to build a fight not made by fear. Even despite Kagura's role in the destruction of her childhood, Reigna still deep down cares for her as a sister. She declares that he will no longer fight to destroy and for revenge on the NOL, and instead, decides to fight in order to protect the people within the Ikaruga Federation Forces. The idea of that if anyone who rebels against the NOL will automatically be dealt with the "Death Sentence" enraged Regina to hating the NOL to no end since innocent people die simply since the NOL merely requires it retain power. Appearance Like the classic Ragna, she is also modeled after the traditional Japanese manga and anime hero. She is a young adult with large breasts and white spiky long hair and heterochromia: his left eye being green and his right being red, a side effect from assimilating the Azure Grimoire into his body. She wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt which forms around her chest perfectly with three red belts. She wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. Her right arm is prosthetic after having lost it when she was younger when her sister cut it off originally. The shell opens up to reveal the Azure Grimoire whenever she utilizes it. She wears a torn-up short shorts, along with knee high black armored stockings and steel-toed red boots. She also has a black birthmark on the right side of her chest. She wears a traditional Japanese-style sleeveless female kimono, long black gloves that reach to his elbows, baggy black pants, and red shoes. Powers and Abilities Reigna is an extremely powerful individual within the world of BlazBlue, having been trained in combat and Ars Magus by Master Jubei, to wield her Azure Grimoire and a rather unusual sword called Blood-Scythe, she is shown to easily take down entire squads of the Librarium by herself during one of the battles. Being the wielder of an Azure Grimoire, She is able to manipulate darkness in the form of the various body parts of the Black Beast through her drive, Soul Eater, which also absorbs the opponent's life force to replenish her own during combat. However unlike her male counterpart, she has master some unique attacks that are different from the version used by Ragna including the "Blood Ripper" which can shoot a stream of multiple tendrils from her hand towards an enemy which can take out a large group of targets at once. Musical Themes http://youtu.be/aB3xwAkqpaE?t=1s Stages Etymology Origin and History of the Name Regina. Late Latin name meaning "Queen". It was in use as a Christian name from early times, and was borne by a 2nd-century saint. Pronunciation: 'rain'-Ah when spoken. Her own title of Bloodedge is much simpler in origin, as it is nothing more than just the words blood '''and '''edge '''combined to form a title that only exists with the BlazBlue series. Trivia *She is called '''Shinigami (死神) in the Japanese dub, meaning God of Death. This was replaced in the English version with Grim Reaper, a more Western personific of death like Ragna. *Reigna's favorite food is stated to be Ramen, Noodles '''and '''Cheese cake. Her least favorite food is Brown Beans and Cream Corn. She shown to dislikes Medical Needles and she is allergic to Peanut Butter. Category:BlazBlue Altered Destiny Category:Female Character Category:Protagonist